


two for the price of one

by desitonystark



Series: AU-gust 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but very little), Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, OT3, Smut, because this is a mob verse - characters are slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Tony sighs. Keeping everybody happy was a full time job. He wished his mother had told him what he was getting into before she decided to wrap herself around a tree. Contrary to popular belief, being the head of an organised crime syndicate was not all it was cracked up to be.(The benefits were worth it though)//AU-gust Day 12: Crime AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: AU-gust 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	two for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSomeoneUnordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/gifts).



> general warnings that this is slightly nsfk, and that characters are a bit OOC since it is a mob-verse

Tony's got his chair turned away from the door. It's not a dramatics thing, though he doesn't really have any grounds if anyone suspected it wasn’t a dramatics thing, but in this particular instance, it wasn't a dramatics thing.

It was a _James has his tongue down Tony's throat and Sam is kissing his way down Tony's chest and he would like the illusion of privacy_ thing.

Which, if anyone asked Tony, was a far better reason than the dramatics thing.

Of course, it might've worked better if Tony had also locked the _door,_ but in his defence, he wasn't exactly expecting to be ambushed by his lovers in the middle of lunch break.

(Boyfriends? Boytoys? Bed-warmers? Tony wasn't quite sure what they were yet, but Sam's hand ghosts over his clothed dick and it's hard to dwell on these kinds of things when something like that happens)

He pulls away from James - who smoothly shifts his lips to Tony's neck - just in time to watch Sam lean in and bite into his zipper with his _teeth_ when they're rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tony!" Pepper says on the other side, and Tony groans - softly but firmly pushing both James and Sam away from him, "you better be decent when I come in!"

He spins his chair around, fixing the zipper off his dress pants and is half way through buttoning up his shirt when Pepper strides in, obviously tired of waiting. On either side of him, James and Sam go stiff - looking every bit the bodyguards that Tony ostensibly keeps them around to be.

Pepper looks at them, back at Tony where he's still adjusting the last of his shirt buttons, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You can't be sleeping with your employees," Pepper intones, "I thought we'd been over this already." They had, several times. She even made him attend a seminar on it.

"Technically," Tony says, giving up on the last button because it was being particularly obnoxious, "I don't pay them. So they aren't my employees."

"What do you mean you don't pay them? Tony why don't you pay your bodyguards?" Pepper's voice has taken on a shrill tone.

"Pepper, darling, light of my life," he reaches a hand out to placate her, "They eat out of my kitchen, they live under my roof, they sleep in my bed. What could they possibly need a salary for?"

Pepper mulls over that for a couple of seconds and Tony crows victoriously because he knows he's right. It's not the most ethical of arrangements, but then again - he's the Patriarch of the Italian Mob. Ethics aren't really much of his concern.

"If Mr Stark paid us," Sam pipes up, because he's never been one for keeping his mouth shut, "It would technically be prostitution. Seems safer not to pay us."

Pepper wrinkles her nose, "That's more than I ever needed to know about your sex life Tony." Tony raises his hands in mock surrender, "Not to put too fine a point to it, but you did literally put yourself in the middle of things."

He lets his eyes roam across her body appreciatively, more out of habit than actual interest, "Not that I'm complaining of course." Next to him, James tightens almost imperceptibly.

Tony sighs. Keeping everybody happy was a full time job. He wished his mother had told him what he was getting into before she decided to wrap herself around a tree. Contrary to popular belief, being the head of an organised crime syndicate was not all it was cracked up to be.

(The benefits were worth it though)

Almost reflexively, Sam reaches out and places his hand over James. He doesn't intertwine their fingers, but it lets it rest there - a comforting weight that makes James relax incrementally.

A part of Tony hates that he can't be the one to offer that sort of comfort, but they aren't there yet. Sam and James have years on him, he's still something new and shiny to the relationship.

"Pep-pot," he says with a sigh, "was there something you needed or have you decided to interrupt my lunch just to tell me off?"

Pepper shifts, and Tony can _see_ her slipping into a more professional mood, "I came to warn you about a new federal investigation. Seems some rookie straight out of Quantico has his sights set on you."

"Oh?" Tony raises a singular eyebrow, "and here I thought I hired your Widow specifically for this purpose. To weed out any stalkers." He extends his hand anyway, so that she can pass over the file stuffed under her arm.

"Agent Coulson," he says out-loud as he thumbs it open, "someone needs to teach this man how to dress. This tie does not go with this shirt at all, the colours don't compliment each other."

James peers over his shoulder, "Would you like me to take care of him for you?". Tony turns to him with a speculative look, "I thought you said you didn't want to kill anymore."

"I wasn't thinking about killing him," James says in a mulish tone that implies that he was in fact, thinking about killing him, "just scaring him a little. Making him _think_ I was going to kill him."

Tony runs a finger across the laminated photo, pondering James' offer. On the one hand, James scaring him into dropping the case would be the most agreeable option. On the other hand -

"Somehow he doesn't strike me as the kind of man who scares easily," he looks up at Pepper, "you said he was fresh out of the Academy? It takes balls to come after the Stark family when you're that green - which tells me that he's either very determined, or he knows more than he's letting on."

He hands over the file with a flourish, "Put Natasha on him. I want to know everything about him from the end of the month. Then I'll decide how we'll proceed."

When he looks back at James, his lips are curled downwards, and it takes Tony a second to realise that he's _pouting._

_"_ Aw baby," he runs a thumb against James' lips, "don't pout. It's unbecoming of you."  


"I don't like the idea that people are out to get you," James says, and Tony hears the unsaid ' _not when I can do something about it'._

"I'll be fine mi amore," he says softly, in a voice he reserves from when they have no company, "I've survived a lot worse than Agent Coulson."

James sniffs, but doesn't say anything in response. Tony takes that as his tactic agreement.

"I'll put Natasha on it as soon as she's back from Malibu," Pepper promises, "she should be in later tonight." She looks at the three of them with something that Tony can't decipher, and before he can ask her if there's anything else - she lets herself out.

Sam follows her to the door, locking it behind her and then turning to Tony with a predatory look, "I believe we were in the middle of something before Pepper interrupted."

Tony lets his legs fall open and his lips stretch into a smile, "Nothing gets by you, does it _Falcon?_ "

"No," Sam drops to his knees, in between Tony's legs, just as James crowds up behind him, "No it doesn't."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i know that im very late, and that there's a huge gap between the last work and this one, but im on a semi-hiatus so fills will be slower.  
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/626947482539229184/two-for-the-price-of-one-au-gust-day-12-crime)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)  
> 


End file.
